


Waxing Crescent

by madansemacabre



Series: Full Moon Series (Werewolf Canon-Divergent AU) [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning, all the nasty nasty werewolf sex, chapter two will have all the werewolf sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madansemacabre/pseuds/madansemacabre
Summary: Ace comes to see Smoker during the full moon, knowing he'd be a wolfman, to ask important questions and to make choices that will affect both of their livesPt 3 of Smoker's side of my Werewolf!AU! Takes place after DaybreakChapter 2 will contain all the werewolf sex so if that ain't your cup of tea, chapter 1 is harmless
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Smoker
Series: Full Moon Series (Werewolf Canon-Divergent AU) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1052678
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Waxing Crescent

**Author's Note:**

> So it's finally here! Ace finally making the jump!

Smoker had always hated full moons

Not because the water was unsteady during full moons and not for any superstition reason either

But because his mother had been a werewolf, and so in consequence, so was he

Thankfully it wasn’t like the legends, he wasn’t rabid or wild or anything of the sort. Just, on the full moon, _he couldn’t stay human_. But he did have the option of either being a werewolf, so a hybrid of both wolf and man or a full wolf. Now, he wasn’t a normal sized wolf, no, that would be too easy – _he was a massive one_

Him being a werewolf was something his mother had always told him to hide from others. It gave Smoker heightened senses which nearly drove him mad so he started to smoke cigars to block out the strong scent of everything around him

When he was young, his mother had come home with a stray werewolf she had found wandering around, scared out of her mind. Apparently her parents had just been taken by slavers and she had escaped. His mother said that they would take her into their pack. And for the longest time, it was just the three of them

It’s how Tashigi came into his life

When he joined the Marines after his mother’s death, Smoker had told his closest friend Hina as they shared their dormitory at the academy. She looked at him completely shocked and then laughed – _saying she always knew he was a big dog_

_Bitch!_

Overall, aside from the slightly frustrating forced transformation once a month, he didn’t really mind being a werewolf. Sengoku was aware of it for obvious reasons as well as a few other superiors ( _so he knew the name ‘Stray Dog’ came from above_ ) and Tashigi, of course, knew as well. Once she was old enough, she joined the academy herself and had stayed by his side. Faithfully his Beta, his second-in-command in every sense of the word

Ace, his lover, had met him as a wolf man. They had fucked that way too, Smoker blushed, slightly embarrassed at the time at what he had done. Not only had he mounted the seemingly normal man, he had given him a mating bite

Smoker often wished his mother hadn’t gotten killed when he was 14. Now an adult werewolf, _he had so many questions and nobody to ask to_. Even with Tashigi by his side, considering she lost her pack so young, they both navigated as wolves purely on instincts. But there was a lot they didn’t know nor understand and nobody they could ask

Werewolves were high ticket items for Celestial Dragons. _So the less people who knew about them, the better_

Meaning they _couldn’t ask questions_

Smoker sighed, feeling his canines forcing their way out. The moon was rising. In the privacy of his own cabin, he quickly stripped down, not wanting to destroy his clothing as he turned. Smoker merely allowed the transformation to take place, feeling his flesh rip and morph, hair suddenly grow all over his body as his bones shifted so that he became a massive wolf. Once his transformation set, Smoker shook himself all over, trying to get the blood flowing everywhere and merely plopped down in the middle of the floor. There wasn’t much he could do like this. If he went to his half-transformed state, he could probably work on the paperwork that was piling up, but honestly, _he didn’t feel like it_

Even if his desire to eat people wasn’t a thing at all – _his desire to mate was_. It’s what the werewolves were supposed to do in their basic form _– mate_. Smoker sighed, turning his head towards the porthole window. His instincts wanted to mate with Ace. Not just mount him, _but truly mate_. But to do that, he’d have to turn Ace into a werewolf otherwise he’d possibly kill him.

True mating wasn’t just one romp – _it was many times_. Aggressive mating for the span of nearly 5 days. Humans simply didn’t have the stamina for that. But the transformation could also kill him and Smoker couldn’t bring himself to ask Ace to change fundamentally who he is for him – _nor to carry his pups and start a pack with him._

Smoker could feel his face get hot slightly at the thought of Ace carrying his pups. That was another topic that he never in a million years wanted to explain to anyone. His mother had explained to him with a big smile on her face that Smoker could love anyone he wanted, for he was the alpha. And as the alpha, he could impregnate anyone he wanted, as long as they were a wolf. Smoker never thought much of it honestly. But just imagining Ace, who was already so gorgeous, swollen with his pups just made his blood go hot. _Especially if they were their pups_. Logically it made no sense, how could they possibly raise the pups together if Ace was a highly wanted pirate and he was a Marine? _How could it possibly work?!_

But also Smoker knew, instincts of not, that he had fallen head over heels with Ace. He wanted to always be near him, have him around, smell him in the room, touch him and everything more and in-between

As his mind wondered to that, there was a small rapping against the porthole window. Smoker gawked, shocked _-He had told Ace to stay away!_

Ace opened the window and jumped in as if he owned the place, with a big smile on his face and a second bag on his back

“Oh! Looking good, babe! I got you a present!” said Ace happily as Smoker stood up, frowning and showing his teeth to show displeasure

“I know, I know, you said not to come when it’s the full moon! But I tasted this steak and I just couldn’t not bring it to you!” said Ace, taking the bag from his back and taking out a wrapped package. Unwrapping it, it was indeed, a massive piece of raw steak. Ace smiled brightly, pushing it forward towards Smoker

Smoker couldn’t help but feel extraordinarily touched by the gesture

“Did you at least _pay_ for it?” scoffed Smoker as he leaned in, sniffing the meat. Ace was right, i _t smelled amazing_

“Of course! I steal for myself, but I pay for you” said Ace, plopping down on his side, chin in his hand as he gestured with the free hand towards the steak “Eat! Eat! Good meat makes a shiny coat!”

“I told you to stay away.” said Smoker as he plopped back down and took a bite of the steak – it was indeed absolutely delicious

“Yeah I know, but I wanted to see you. And you being a wolf doesn’t bug me at all, so I figured what’s the big deal?”

Smoker rolled his eyes as he kept eating the raw meat

“ _It’s not a question of bugging you, you whelp_! It’s a question of my instinct to mate is strongest when the full moon is out! So you can’t stay!”

Ace blinked slowly, surprised

“You’re kicking me out because you wanna have sex? I thought that was the whole point of this arrangement originally?” pointed out Ace, pointing to himself and Smoker as he spoke

“It’s not like that! This isn’t just sex _, it’s mating_!” stressed Smoker, frustrated that Ace wasn’t understanding the urgency of him leaving “It would be like that first night, but a lot harder and for much longer”

Ace was silent for a moment, watching Smoker as he kept eating. Smoker watched him quietly in return

“Does your kind mate for life?” asked Ace in a softer voice, one Smoker wasn’t sure he had heard before from him

“ _Yes._ Once we mate with someone, we’re with them for life. Unless we’re spurned for a stronger mate or the mate dies.” One thing’s for sure, his mother had stressed that they were probably some of the last werewolves in the Grand Line, so Smoker didn’t have to be afraid of anyone taking his mate for him

And if someone tried – _Smoker’s not sure he could stop himself from killing them_

Ace nodded slowly, mulling this all over “So…am I not good enough? Is that why you want me to leave?...You said you loved me”

Smoker paused suddenly, staring at Ace in shock – _his heart slightly breaking at the last words_

“ _I do love you!_ You have no idea what you’re asking! I don’t want to hurt you!”

“Then explain it to me like I’m stupid because I ain’t getting it” replied Ace, not looking too amused. He never did like being left in the dark; Smoker knew at least that much about Ace

_So much for not having to explain it to Ace_

“To mate with someone, they would have to be a werewolf. So I would have to turn you, which might kill you if you don’t survive the transformation!” started Smoker

“I think I could handle it.” said Ace completely matter of fact-ly 

“Are you out of your mind?! You wouldn’t be human anymore! What would your family think?!”

“I don’t give a shit what the old man would think. And Luffy would think it’s really cool. The Whitebears wouldn’t care either nor would Pops!” said Ace, shifting to sit up; crossing his legs “I do know though that I want to be with you though. And if to become your mate I have to be transformed, then so be it.”

“Not only will I have to transform you, if you’re a wolf, you’ll go into heat! Which means you’ll be unbearably turned on for nearly a week!”

“Okay.”merely replied Ace, shrugging his shoulders “Don’t know how that’s any different from now when I’m around you”

“And if you’re a wolf, _it means that I could breed with you!_ So that will always something you’d have to be afraid of! Especially during your heat! _You’d be at your most fertile_ ” cautioned Smoker, ignoring the last part of Ace’s reply

Ace blinked and then turned a deep scarlet red as he looked to the side embarrassed as he mumbled

_“Who says I don’t want to have kids with you?”_

And something in Smoker snapped.

He jumped up, devouring the rest of the steak and pounced on Ace, throwing him on the ground while pining him down, leaning his muzzle close to Ace’s face

_“You’ll be mine forever!”_

“As long as you’re mine too.” answered Ace, breathlessly – Smoker could see love and trust in the other’s eyes

Smoker’s eyes widen slightly, surprised at the declaration. Ace smiled softly, then trying to raise his arms to hug Smoker

“Chaaaase! Unpin me and let me hug you!” 

Smoker sat back and shifted to his werewolf form, freeing Ace who quickly threw his arms around Smoker’s neck and pulled him into a hug

“I love you, Chase Smoker. And I want to be besides you for the rest of my life. I know we haven’t known each other that long, but this… _this feels right._ Like I don’t know how we’re going to make it work with you being a Marine and me a pirate…but at least this will be a promise to each other”

Smoker hugged him back, burying his face in Ace’s neck, inhaling the boy’s natural scent. He smelled amazing as usual, and now that scent was going to belong to him forever. 

He knew this was dumb and risky - but Ace was right, _it felt right_

“I love you too, Ace.”

“So…what do we need to do?” asked Ace softly, pulling away a bit from the hug to look at Smoker. But then he grinned and leaned up, nuzzling the other softly 

“I need to bite you. _Hard._ On your neck and then spill some of my blood inside the wound and hope it takes. If not, it’s like a poison and it’ll kill you.” explained Smoker quietly, hoping the fear in his voice wasn’t obvious

“Oh, is that why you hadn’t asked me?” asked Ace gently, with a softly smile as he nuzzled Smoker again – Smoker instantly nuzzled back

“Yes. Also I didn’t want you to think you had to change for me.” admitted Smoker, rubbing the back of his neck

Ace nodded, smiling as he sat back, tipping his head slightly to expose his neck as he pulled off his beaded necklace

“Alright, love, do your worst!”

Smoker swallowed hard, holding onto Ace’s arm as he leaned in

_“Are you sure?”_

“Yes. I can’t wait to be with you forever.”

_And Smoker bit down._

It had been a full day.

Smoker whined softly as he returned to his wolf form as the moon was high in the night sky. Leaning down, to lick Ace’s cheek softly, making the other chuckle. A fever soon overcame Ace after Smoker had bitten him and bit his own wrist to pour his blood into the wound. But Ace stayed conscious, teasing with the other as his temperature kept spiking, his body trying to rid itself from the infection.

Smoker had refused to leave the room when the moon disappeared. He told Tashigi he would catch up on paperwork, but instead he was worrying sick over Ace. He knew that she probably figured it out from the bright smile on her face. Also Tashigi usually had to chase Smoker to make him do paperwork so she knew he was full of shit, but at least she had an excuse for their men

Whether or not Ace was now a wolf he’d only know by tomorrow, on the final day of the full moon. When the transformation kicked in – Ace would be perfectly fine. But if it didn’t – he could die in a matter of hours. Smoker was currently overwhelmed with guilt, knowing he possibly killed him

Another long day passed with Smoker worryingly fretting over Ace. A part of him was hopeful, if it was going to kill him, it probably would have done it by now. Meaning that it probably took – but they’ll only know when the moon started to rise

As full moon slowly started to appear and Ace grunted, shifting slightly in his spot on the bed

“Are you okay?” asked Smoker, turning away from the window to look at Ace

“My mouth feels funny –AAHH!” and within a moment, all of Smoker’s fears disappeared as Ace suddenly started to transform

“Relax! Just relax! Let it happen! It’s okay!” said Smoker, unable to keep his enthusiasm down _– it worked! It worked!_

Soon enough, there was Ace, but now, a giant black wolf, looking back at Smoker with a big smile on his face

“It worked!”

Smoker stared at Ace in shock

He had never turned a wolf before, and here he had succeeded

His mother had warned him that he’ll undergo changes himself when he becomes a full-fledged Alpha, but right now, he didn’t care – _Ace was a wolf and willing to be his mate_

“Do you smoke so much to stop yourself from smelling so much? Holy shit, I swear I can smell crewmates from other ships”

“Ace”

“Also you smell amazing! Is this a usual wolf thing or just you? Probably just you, you’ve always had this awesome smell, I swear I could get off just on smelling your pillows”

_“Ace”_

“I’m sorry, I’m really nervous and can’t stop jabbering!” confessed Ace, whimpering softly as his tail went between his legs. Smoker frowned sharply; _this is the opposite of what he wanted for Ace to do!_

Smoker shook his head slightly, approaching the nervous Ace and petted his fur gently, making Ace lean into the touch

“Don’t be nervous. It worked beautifully, you’re a gorgeous wolf.”

Smoker smiled when he saw Ace’s tail wagging and up again, but then he flushed – Ace smelled amazing and _fertile_ , it was getting hard for him to control himself. He coughed slightly, abandoning his plan to pet Ace and allowed himself to shift into a werewolf

“Can you shift into this form?”

Ace sat down, blinking

_Fuck, he was the cutest wolf_

“Uh…how do you do that?”

“Just will yourself back into a human. It’s the full-moon, so you won’t be able to shift completely back, but it should be good enough.”

“Don’t you wanna be a full wolf with me?” asked Ace, smiling brightly and wagging his tail

“No. Because I’m going to mount you if I do, and I want us to mate properly first.”

Smoker knew that if they were both wolves, he could forget his human instincts having any control

Ace whined loudly as he shifted into a werewolf

“But I thought the whole point of this was for you to mount me!” stated Ace

_Holy fuck, his freckles were still visible,_ slightly lighter dark spots peppered his fur

_How is he so goddamn gorgeous and so cute all at once?!_

“We’ll break the boat and sink! We need to be on dry land!” admitted Smoker, his cheeks completely flushed

Ace blinked, surprised and blushed furiously himself, unable to stop the smile on his face

“Wow! A whole new meaning to breaking the bed, huh?” but then Ace frowned “Does that mean you’ve been holding back when we have sex?!”

“Of course I have! Werewolves have super strength! I could have killed you!” growled Smoker, getting closer to Ace, pulling him into his own arms and burying his face in the other’s hair and fur. Ace smelled so amazing and he was now all of his!

Ace purred softly, nuzzling

“Guess there’s no need for you to hold back anymore, is there~”

Smoker coughed again, turning his head away from Ace, cheeks flushed once more

“You…You need to stop making comments like that when you smell like that”

“Smell like what?” asked Ace innocently, cocking his head to the side

_“…like…pheromones.”_

Ace blinked slowly, and then let out a confused sound

“Isn’t that the stuff that animals release that makes them scream ‘come fuck me’!?”

_“Yes.”_

“And I smell like that?! Do you too? Is that why you smell so good?”

“No. I’m the Alpha. I smell this good to you because…” Smoker mumbled the rest, not wanting Ace to hear, but Ace let out a whine, his entire body feeling suddenly hot

“Huh? I do think you’d be a good father? But what does that have to do with an-… _Oh fuck, is my body’s screaming for you to fuck me, isn’t it? That’s what’s going on?”_

_“Yes.”_

“So…What…What should I do?” asked Ace, a little nervous as he scratched his cheek

Smoker sighed, closing his eyes, calming himself down

“You’re fine. I’m not going to force myself on you.”

Ace smiled softly, Smoker could see his tail softly wagging in the back

“I know that. I never doubted you for a second”

Smoker groaned, taking two cigars and lighting them

“You’re not helping at all right now, Ace”

Ace chuckled softly, sitting on the bed

“I’m sorry! What can I do to not turn you on?”

Smoker looked at Ace. He knew he was asking genuinely, but honestly, he couldn’t think of anything. Ace was just so absolutely gorgeous and he smelled so good, _so fucking good_

“We need to talk about this.” stated Smoker seriously, sighing as he pulled his chair up to the bed

He wasn’t sure he could sit besides Ace right now

“About?” asked Ace, tipping his head sideways

“About the likelihood of you getting _…yeah_ ” said Smoker, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck

Ace blinked slowly and then he gasped slightly

“Oh, the whole getting knocked up thing, right?” asked Ace crudely as he lay on his side on the bed, scratching his bare stomach

_Damnit Ace!_

“…Are you not more concerned about it?” asked Smoker, not sure how to respond to Ace’s nonchalance

“Hmm, _well, sorta_. But I also thought about it a lot since you told me about it. It’s more like I’m not sure how the hell a kid is gonna come out, but I can’t say I’m too concerned about starting a family with you? I love you, you love me for some reason and I’d love to start a family with you? _So uh, yeah. Like_ it’s going to be weird as hell being a guy that’s knocked up, but I’m game. I kinda had to make peace with that when I decided I wanted to be with you, yanno?” admitted Ace

Smoker groaned, rubbing his hands over his face, trying to distract himself

Ace blinked, tipping his head

“What? Did I say something wrong?”

“No! No, just fuck shit, it makes me want to fuck you so much right now” admitted Smoker, making Ace laugh warmly

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Shall we bring Tashigi in here? Maybe she’ll restrain your desire!”

Smoker sighed, smiling softly as he looked at Ace

“No, it’s fine. I’m just…ridiculously armoured by you, so I can’t wait to start a family with you”

“Yeah? Even knowing what you know about me? You still want this?” asked Ace, purring softly as he smoothly laid down more on the bed, smirking proudly

_Like a cat who got the bird_

“You son of a bitch” growled Smoker, abruptly getting up, making the chair hit the ground as he stalked towards Ace “You’re doing this on purpose!”

“Can’t we just kiss and touch each other?” offered Ace, licking his lips

Smoker sighed loudly and sitting beside Ace on the bed – _he could give Ace at least that much_

“Fine! But nothing below the belt, _I mean it!”_ warned Smoker

“Oh c’mon! Just let me suck you off, just a littttlllee”

“With those fangs? _No fucking way, Portgas!”_

“You are no fun!” replied Ace teasingly as he nuzzled Smoker softly

Well, maybe the full moon wasn’t so bad

_It did give him Ace_

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will have their mating ceremony and well, lots of nasty and I’m going FULL ON A/B/O tropes so if that’s not your jam, feel free to skip it! I'll add the additional tags when the chapter is written!


End file.
